


Poem: Bathed in blood and light

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Series: Clintasha Poetry [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Against all odds, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Mission Fic, Poetry, SHIELD, Spies & Assassins, extraction, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your eyes alive showed fate and grace / Had brought you back alive // I lay my bow beside your head / And bound the wounds that were your own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem: Bathed in blood and light

I found you bathed in blood and light

The sunrise haloed ‘round your face

Your eyes alive showed fate and grace

Had brought you back alive

 

I lay my bow beside your head

And bound the wounds that were your own

Around the room, your ledger’d grown

Where others fell and bled

 

You studied me with endless gaze

My hands I kept where you could see

Morning passed so quietly

As often do our days

 

The rush of wind flew down upon

The roof above through chopper wings

Silently we packed our things

And stepped into the dawn


End file.
